On April 1st, 1978, a program project grant (CA15936-04-A1) was funded to the Mount Sinai School of Medicine under the principal investigatorship of James F. Holland, M.D. That grant entitled "Chemotherapy and Chemoimmunotherapy of Cancer" supports research conducted by Holland and his colleagues under the following rubrics: chemoimmunotherapy of acute myelocytic leukemia with neuraminidase-treated leukemic cells, research in lung cancer chemotherapy, research in breast cancer, research in ovarian cancer, research in prostatic cancer, research in gastrointestinal cancer, experimental chemotherapy, microbiological research, analytical biochemistry, and program research secretarial services. Chemoimmunotherapy of acute myelocytic leukemia continues to provide provocative information concerning the impact of immunotherapy of this disease. We have been unable to identify immunotherapeutic treatment effects in lung cancer however, when 4-drug combination chemotherapy has been used in association with levamisole or C-parvum. The inconvenience of the 5-day vinblastine, adriamycin, thiothepa, and halotestin regimen in breast cancer has been surmounted by using a 1-day treatment which appears to have equal effectiveness. Our studies in gynecologic chemotherapy continued to emphasize the major impact of cisdiamminedichloroplatinum on gynecologic neoplasia. We believe we now have the largest experience with a single tumor treated with this drug and are in the process of computerization for better analysis. Data in prostatic carcinoma suggest a therapeutic effect on survival as well as an unmistakable impact on subjective response and enzyme parameters of measuring disease activity. At twelve months all non-responders are dead, while half of the responders continue to survive.